Pokémon Academy
by FandomAlphys
Summary: Instead of being sent to your death out in the wild at the age of ten, young Pokémon trainers are sent to an academy to learn how to battle and strengthen their Pokémon. Three children are going to prove it takes more than that to be a true Pokémon Master. Contains original characters.


Valor, Mystic, and Instinct are the three major classes at Pokémon Academy. Upon their first day, at the age of ten, students take a test to see which class they fall under. Students under the Valor class tend to be more athletic and on sports teams or play percussions in the band. Mystic is more academic and on the Brain Bowl, tending to play the strings. Instinct makes up the artistic and more spirited students, and they make spirit banners and hold semi-annual art shows, also making up the woodwinds in the band.

But because of the separate classes, Mystic and Valor are always at odds with each other, and it didn't help that all three shared a cafeteria, band and orchestra room, auditorium, gyms, for both Pokémon and humans, and sports fields. See, the school is a giant circle cut into thirds, one for each class, but in the center in another, smaller circle, which holds the all the things mentioned earlier, sans the sports fields, which lay in the back. The two opposing classes often pranked each other, Mystic using strategy, and Valor using brawns. Instinct acts as the ray of sunshine where no one can fight if they're in the room. A temporary peacemaker, if you will.

This is the story of a set of triplets who are more than the ordinary Pokémon trainers. William, Elizabeth, and Michael show the other students what it means to be a student at Pokémon Academy.

* * *

Early morning sun drifted into the room of ten year old Elizabeth. Blue hair that peaked out of the blankets shimmered like the sea. As more light came in, one could tell the girl loved water pokémon. Pale arms stretched out of the blankets and soon followed the girl, her blue eyes sparkling with her hair.

The room to the west held a boy, William, who was cuddling a Charmander stuffie, red hair shining like fire inside the Flame themed room. He groaned as he opened his amber eyes, looking annoyed as the sun burned his retinas.

Two rooms to the east, Michael was already moving, getting ready for his first day as he zapped around the room, like lightning. His blonde hair bounced and his orange eyes glimmered. He wore a permanent smile on his face, which coupled well with his freckles. He raced out of his room and knocked on the doors of his siblings. "Ellie, Billy, wakey wakey! Time to get up!"

The two managed to get up and open their doors, seeing their little brother racing around.

"Mikey, come on, you're up way too early." She groaned.

"Correction, I'm still up!"

"Mike, you didn't sleep again? How are you going to stay awake during your test?"

"With natural energy of course!"

"Mikey, you will fall asleep before you get halfway through, and end up in Instinct, or worst case scenario, in Valor. Is that what you want?"

"That's a good thing, Lizzie. Valor is all about energy and endurance."

"Valor is nothing more than a bunch of meat-heads chasing over a ball."

"Mystique is full of nerds!"

"Hot-headed brute!"

"Four eyes!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Ellie, Billy, shut up!" Michael yelled. The two hushed their quarreling. "It's breakfast time!" He grabbed his sibling's hands and hulled them towards the kitchen. In there, they're mother had plates set out for her children.

"Eat up, kids!" The three sat in their usual spots, as how their rooms were organized, and eat their meal of pancakes, fruit, and milk.

She handed Elizabeth her brand new glasses, a nice blue frame accented well with her blue features. William received two red sports wrist bands with a Pokéball symbol on each. Mikey was handed a thin yellow scarf with lightning bolts on each end.

"These are your good luck gifts for your first day. I hope you all get into the class you enjoy." She kissed each of their heads.

Soon, they finished their meal and the two began to get ready for the day while Michael helped his mother with breakfast cleanup. Soon, all were ready to walk out the door. The mother took several dozen pictures of them in their new uniforms. The uniforms themselves weren't that crazy. It was just a white button up shirt, black and white plaid pants, or knee length skirt, black socks, and brown loafers. Several items were missing from the complete uniform; the jacket, vest, tie, and a buckle for the shoes. These items all come in a certain color; red, blue, and yellow, but only given after the entrance exam, when the results are calculates and a student is placed into a class.

When leaving, a thought entered their heads. The mother had her brown hair loosely twisted and over her right shoulder.

* * *

The academy itself didn't look too large on pamphlets or on TV, but now as the triplets stood in front of it, they saw just how large and intimidating the building was. From top to bottom, each layer was painted with blue, red, and then yellow. Into the lobby, it was filled with newcomers, all wearing the same uniform as the three, the only differences are all their good luck gifts from their own parents.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and pushed up her glasses. "This is it."

"One step into that building," Michael was twisting the scarf in his hands.

"We'll be Pokémon trainers." William readjusted his wrists bands.

"For five long years." All three said in unison.

Michael took his sister's and brother's hands, giving them a good squeeze. "This is what we've dreamed of for as long as we can remember. This our dream! To be the very best!"

The other two smiled.

"Like no one ever was?" She pushed up the glasses again.

"To catch them is our real test."

"To train them is our cause!" The three screamed in unison and ran into the building, full of excitement.

((If you read this, thank you so much! I will also be posting this on my Wattpad under the username Fandom_Alphys and my DeviantArt, Literature-Luver. Thanks again for reading. I accept all types of comments. Thank you again, please comment, and I'll see you soon!"


End file.
